


Mother's Milk

by Cyberwulf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberwulf/pseuds/Cyberwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukraine breastfeeds Russia. Written for the Axis Powers Hetalia Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Milk

  
**Summary:** Ukraine breastfeeds Russia. Written for the Axis Powers Hetalia Kink Meme.

***

This is Ukraine’s happiest time.

Russia lies warm and heavy across her lap, making her feel grateful for – not ashamed of – her thick, strong thighs. There’s no-one else at home, no sound in the big room except Russia nursing quietly. His beige-blond hair is soft under her fingers as she supports his head.

This is Russia’s happiest time.

His sister’s milk is rich and creamy, providing a warmth to rival that of his beloved vodka. His eyes drift closed as he suckles gently at her breast, belly slowly filling with liquid nourishment. He feels so close to Ukraine right now, like the old days when she took care of him and Belarus, when _she_ was the tallest of the three of them. She’s playing with his hair, and it feels nice.

“Vanya…” Ukraine rubs his back. “…I’m starting to feel lopsided.”

He shuffles forward a little and Ukraine sighs happily as he takes her other nipple into his mouth. She’s had milk ever since her breasts grew, and when they’re full they’re uncomfortable and she feels like a cow. But Russia’s grown so big that he can always take it all. She’s glad, because Belarus is a biter, and Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia are too shy to do this for her. But it’s not just about physical relief; seeing him like this, lying in her lap with his eyes half-shut, reminds her that no matter how big he gets, he’ll always be her little brother.

His head is swimming a little and he’s very full now; he can feel his belly pressing against his belt and the buttons of his shirt. A few more mouthfuls and he’s finally finished, fit for nothing except to sleep. He pulls back and lets his head drop onto Ukraine’s soft, fat thigh, too drowsy to even try to stand up. Ukraine caresses his hair as his breathing falls into a slow, steady rhythm. She can’t resist – sure that he’s asleep, she carefully undoes his long, heavy coat.

Russia’s belly curves out above his belt, straining his shirt buttons, and Ukraine smiles. Good, good – he’ll need that weight for the winter. She fastens his coat and her blouse, and settles back into the corner of the couch.

Ukraine falls asleep with her hands in Russia’s hair.


End file.
